Une chose de deux - A Sommeliershipping fan fict
by CutieKoruni
Summary: Cilan and Burgundy are about to get married! But before that, they need to solve something important that can change their lifes as a couple. Sommeliershipping (CilanxBurgundy) (One of the chapters will be M! but the rest of the story is soft)
1. The big notice

_Well, I know I'm still writing the other sommelier shipping, but now I'm posting this "soft" fict. ("Soft" because one chapter will be lemon because of things of life ewe) Inspired by a KenYako (Digimon) fanfict I read time ago! Here we go!_

_This is a story that takes place 6 years after Unova gen. Ages according to me._

_Ash is 20. Cilan is 21. Iris is 17. Bianca is 18. All other rivals (Stephan, Trip, Georgia, Virgil and Cameron) are 20. Burgundy is 19._

They always told me that from hate to love there is only one step. I never believed that. I said I hated him so much. He made me angry every time I saw him. I always wanted to revenge for what he did to me 9 years ago. He won a battle against me in the Striaton Gym. He also told me that my Pokémon wasn't raised very well. I took that in the bad way, so I hated him. Not anymore and today is my wedding with that guy. I was always madly in love with him, but refused to show these feelings to him. I couldn't. He was supposed to be my biggest rival ever. That changed the day he became an S-Class Sommelier. He asked me to be his assistant. Why not? He was everything to me, even I refused.

-And now, it's dressing time, s'il vous plait.

-Emm.. Burgundy? – Georgia said. – I know you're so excited because today is your wedding, but don't think in loud. I heard everything you said.

-What? Oh, I'm sorry. But you're right, I'm so excited.

-Yes… and… when are you planning to tell him about _it_? – Georgia asked me.

-Well… I'm not sure. But I need to tell him, because if I let more time pass… he will notice _that_.

-You need to tell him today. Before you get married. – She said while trying my shoes.

-I can't! What if he did not take this seriously? And if he get angry? I don't want to have problems today. I want this day to be the best of my life.

-And why he would get angry? _This_ is _thing_ of you two. It's not like you did it by yourself. You're not ase… - Before she finished, Cilan arrived to the room.

-Burgundy… your make up… you look beautiful. – He said blushing and holding my hands.

-Thank you. You look handsome, my love. – He was wearing a black smoking, well not smoking at all, it was a combination of a smoking with sommelier clothes. I don't know, but he looked handsome. For me, he have always been handsome. – Emm… Cilan… we need to tal- I covered my mouth because I finished the word "talk". I wasn't ready to talk with him about _it_.

-You wanted to what?- he asked me very confused.

-Nothing! Nothing! I'm fine. I-I think it's time for… it's dressing time, s'il vous plait, please leave the room, I only need Georgia, please call Iris and Bianca, bye bye, see you later. – I pushed him to the door and closed it.

-What was that? You can't leave it like this. YOU NEED TO TALK TO HIM ABOUT YOUR…- I screamed and covered her mouth, I hear someone coming to the room. The door opened. It's Bianca and Iris, here to help me with my dress and accessories.

-Burgundy? – Bianca asked. – What happen? We are pretty sure you screamed. Are you ok?

-N-nothing. I'm fine. Thank you.

-She was about to tell Cilan about _you know what_. – Georgia said, withdrawing my hand of her mouth. – But she couldn't.

-Burgundy, you know this is important. Cilan need to know about _it_! – Iris said.

-It's because… I'm afraid. I… I can't tell him. It will be difficult. And I don't know how he will react. What if he gets angry?

-Angry? Him? Hahahaha don't make me laugh. That idiot can't get angry with you! – Iris start to shout, so people outside the room heard. Ash and Cilan opened the door, but we didn't notice. – Cilan is my friend, and you're my friend too. But he has not right to get angry with you, like, it's his fault! He was the one who _did it_ to you! –

Iris was still shouting, Bianca, Georgia and I noticed that the boys were there, and my other friends arrived to: Stephan, Cameron and Trip), Bianca tried to tell Iris to shut up, but she didn't heard us.

-_HE SWIPED YOUR V-CARD_ AND FOR THAT REASON YOU ARE… -

-SHUT THE FUCK UP! – I covered her mouth and start screaming like a little girl doing a tantrum. My friends tried to calm me down, but I start hitting Iris, not hard but she was screaming too.

-Burgundy! Burgundy! Calm down now! – Cilan held me and Ash helped Iris. –What are you thinking about? Calm down, calm down, please.

After a couple of minutes, I calmed down. Iris was well, but still scared of what I did.

-Are you ok, now? – Cilan asked me, holding my hand and smiling.

-Well… yes… I'm sorry, Iris.

-It's ok, don't worry. – She said scared.

-And what did she mean about I swiped your v-card? What does that means? – He asked me.

-You didn't know, Cilan? – Ash asked him. – Well… that means "losing virginity".

-Burgundy… you told your friends about it? – He looked at me, not so happy.

-Well... not exactly that. And that's the reason why I wanted to talk to you. – I stood up, I breathed, counted to 10…

-Cilan, I wanted to tell you this since 3 weeks ago. You see… I haven't… I'm not… I… I…

The tension rose on the room. I was sweating a lot.

-You? – he asked me, he was sweating too, and his voice sounded nervous.

-I'M PREGNANT.

_End of the first chapter! I don't have anything to say, just leave reviews, I will accept them *_* and sorry for my English, it sucks I know ;_; see you next time! Bye!_


	2. What happened

_I'm sorry for posting late D: but ok ok here is the second chapter! thank you for your reviews! *_* LEMON WARNING! _

Chapter 2

-I'm pregnant

Just two words were enough to create an awkward silence in the room.

-You're... what?

-Are you deaf, imbecilé? I'm pregnant. I'm having a baby in 7 months.

-FINALLY! - Iris said, but then Ash grabbed her hand and told everyone to leave the room. Now, Cilan and me were alone.

-Well... I guess that... it's my baby, right?

-Yes, it's your baby.

-But... how it happened?

-Really? Don't you remember THAT NIGHT?

*flashback*

Two months ago...

Music in the background. Unova's male rivals are playing beer pong while the female rivals are singing karaoke, all are almost drunk. Cilan and Burgundy are kissing in a corner, away from the other.

-Burgundy, you look beautiful today- Cilan said while stroking her cheeks

-Cilan, I love you, and I'm happy because we are marrying soon!

-Right, baby, just 2 months left.

-Yeeeeeeees ~ wohooooo

Both sommeliers were drunk but still kissing with passion, but there was a moment when they just felt that they needed to be more close to each other. Cilan led Burgundy into the house, looking for Georgia's room. The night was young and there wasn't time to waste. They entered to the first room they saw, Cilan threw Burgundy to the bed and stood above her.

-Cilan? What are you going to do?

-Can't you see, sweetie? We are no longer kids. From now, we are a man and a woman.

-Baby...

-There's no time to waste! - and quickly he started kissing Burgundy on her neck. He knew it was a sensitive part of her. She moaned to the kisses of her fiance, for her, it was delicious. It was fast, one second they were french kissing and the next second, Cilan was trying to remove her bra.

-Wow, darling, it was fast.

-I couldn't hold it, I'm sorry baby.

-Don't worry. Now... let's go for the important thing, here. - she stroked his penis just to increase the heat of the moment - You see, baby, sometimes I think about who would be the best sommelier in this type of situations, but I think that's me. - she finished the sentence just to start kissing Cilan's penis, sucking it, licking, enjoying, and specially because when she touched his dick, she felt her crotch wet.

-Really? You think that? Don't make me laugh, of course I am the best. - he stood above her again, and started to lick her breasts, then he lead one hand to the girl's crotch, stroking her clit. She moaned loudly, at this point she didn't care if the people outside heard her moans.

-Cilan... yes... I mean no! I'm the best!

-Do you want me to demostrate that I am the best in this?

-Oui.

-Then... it's tasting time!

-It's evaluation time, s'il vous plait!

(The rest of the night they had fun together, fucking each other, touching, kissing, licking, all was allowed in that moment. Yes, it was good, but they forgot the most important thing: Protection.)

*end of the flashback*

-Burgundy...

-Right, right, thanks to alcohol you forgot how was the day you lost your virginity.

-No, no, is not that. It's because... we are not...

-I know. But I'm not going to abort or to give it in adoption.

-What? I didn't mean that, but the thing is that...

-I didn't let him finish the sentence and I started to cry. I thought he would run away from me because of the baby.

-Burgundy? Oh come on... -You don't want me to have this baby, true?

-Honey, please...

-Don't lie! You don't want the baby, and now you don't want to marry me, right?

-Burgundy! STOP! - He yelled to me. I stopped crying. - Burgundy... I said that we were not ready for this RIGHT NOW. I know, it was my fault, it was your fault, but not the baby's fault. You're having the baby, and I will support you, okay?

-Okay. He smiled to me and we kissed. I felt like the luckiest girl in the world. I'm marrying the person I love the most in the world and then having a baby with him. The best moments of my life.

-Oh, but, Cilan...

-Yes, Burgundy?

-Why you decided this?

-My lady... first, my love for you is infinite, the baby you have in your tummy is a part of me, why I would not love my son or daughter?

-Cilan... I love you - I hugged him and kissed, before the wedding started.

_****omg well here is the second chapter, i hope you like it! see you next time! ^_^ pd. I didn't have inspiration for the sex scene, I'm sorry TT_TT_


	3. Problems with the rings!

_Well here is the third chapter! I had it, but a stupid classmate closed the document without saving it TT_TT Anyway, here is! Enjoy it and leave reviews. Oh! And thank you for your reviews :D_

The wedding starts on a few minutes. I am happy, so happy. Today I'm marrying the guy I love the most, and in 7 months we will be a family. He accepted and he promised me to help with my pregnancy. I love him.

-Well, honey, I'm going to check if everything is ok.

-Okay baby… oh Cilan.

-What happen?

-I love you.

-I love you too, Burgundy.

Cilan left the room and then Georgia entered to the room. She saw a smile on my face, she knew that something nice happened.

-So… how was it?

-He accepted to help me with the baby. I thought he would refuse to the responsibility, but not. He told me that he is happy because I have part of him in my tummy.

-Aww, Cilan is so sweet. I can't understand why you didn't love him when we were teenagers.

-Teenage dramas. But now, I want to enjoy every second of my wedding party.

For this occasion, we will only have a party. Cilan and I are from different religions, so the "religious party" will be only with the family.

-Now, it's wedding time, s'il vous plait.

In that moment, Iris arrived to the room and closed the door.

-Iris? – Georgia said.

-Iris are you ok? – I asked

-Burgundy, we need to talk. But please, take it easy.

-I don't understand.

-Remember the task you left to Luke and Bianca?

-Y-yes… the task of the rings. Why?

-It's because… apparently… I don't know how to say this.

-Iris, tell me, RIGHT NOW.

-Okay don't attack me. See… Luke left the rings with Zorua, and now they can't find Zorua and the rings.

My world stopped for a second. What we would do without rings? They can't be lost, Ash and Serena spent a lot of money on that!

-Led me with Luke and Bianca. I need to talk with them.

Iris led Georgia and me to the place where Luke and Bianca were looking for Zorua and the rings.

-Burgundy? Oh… Burgundy! – Luke said scared for my angry face.

-Where the fuck are my rings? Tell me, vous baise bastards!

-Burgundy! I'm so sorry – Bianca apologized – but, we are going to find Zorua… and the rings as well. But don't be mad at us, please, everything is going to be ok!

-HOW THE FUCK YOU LOST MY WEDDING RINGS? WHAT ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT? I'M GOING TO TAKE REVENGE ON YOU, VOUS CONNARDS!

I started to scream like a crazy, and tried to kick Bianca and Luke. Faster, Stephan, Cameron and Trip arrived to help them. Cilan also arrived to hold me.

-Cilan, let me kick their asses.

-Burgundy, calm down. What happened?

-These connards lost our rings. What are we going to do now? I'm so nervous and… and… and… - in that moment I started to cry. Georgia and Iris tried to calm me down but I cried more and more, just like a kid.

-Burgundy, I'm so sorry. We are going to send more people to look for Zorua and the rings. She could not run far away. –Luke said trying to solve everything.

-She can't jump higher, the entire place is surrounded by high fences. So, she is somewhere. Let's go and look for her. – Chili said.

-But, the party is about to start – Bianca interrupted.

-People can wait. Let's go. – Cheren said.

-I'm going to take care of Burgundy

-Okay Cilan – Cheren smiled and proceed to help other people but Bianca approached to him and whispered in his ear.

-Cheren… if we get married, don't leave the responsibility to Luke, ok?

-Bianca why you… ok.

_End of the third chapter. And now they will look for Zorua and the rings. I hope you liked it, please leave your reviews see you next time!_


End file.
